<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a typical response by kingofpentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152965">a typical response</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles'>kingofpentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Communication, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear, bc writing this was like..whew., briefly, okay maybe i do have a come kink, this is filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Near aren't that good at sexting, so they have sex instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a typical response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, the summary makes it sound like this is a crackfic but this is seriously just a pwp lolz soooo enjoy that hehe ;) </p><p>umm yeah so.. this feels like the filthiest thing i've ever written, so.. strap in </p><p>**they are 100% consenting adults in this. i know i say it all the time, but i just want to put it out there that that is the only acceptable kind of porn/sex: between consenting adults! **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not like Mello wasn't happy to receive such a gift. It's just that he wished he had followed instructions and NOT opened it in public. And by public, he meant the line at Starbucks. And by gift he meant.. Well..</p><p> </p><p><em> Do not open in public, please </em>, the text said. Attached to the message was a short video. The dark thumbnail gave no hints to the contents. Naturally, Mello scoffed. The video, he was certain, was not actually confidential. Most of Near's texts to him were panoramic shots of his newest sprawling card towers or low rate cat memes from 2012. The video was probably Keyboard Cat or something. He might as well get it out of the way and-</p><p> </p><p>The screen was dark and fuzzy- not like it was night, but like the camera was blocked. Mello frowned. The video was mostly silent, but when he turned the volume up, he could hear small swishing noises, like something was moving rapidly. And- breathing? It sounded vaguely familiar. His frown deepened. Maybe if he turned the volume up further-</p><p> </p><p>"Mello," a hushed voice moaned. People's heads turned.  Mello's stomach dropped, and he turned the phone off and stuffed it in his back pocket quicker than the speed of light. </p><p> </p><p>Near's voice hadn't been loud; it was just that Mello had unthinkingly raised the volume to where everyone in the vicinity could clearly hear it.  A few customers were snickering, and he jeered at them, as well as the barista that didn't ask for his name, just smiled knowingly before writing it on the horrendously overpriced cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Now, settled in his car and safe from public view, his mind swirled with information, frantic thoughts overtaking any arousal he felt. Near had just sexted him. Had literally sent him audio of him masturbating. And damn it, it had worked. His hands were sweaty inside his leather gloves, and his pants were beginning to feel tight just thinking about it. Near was confident, but Mello wouldn't have predicted this. It was ten in the morning, fuck’s sake. Maybe he was doing some sort of experiment, trying to predict what Mello would do. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he was just doing normal relationship things. </p><p> </p><p>..or <em> maybe </em> that’s what he <em> wanted </em>Mello to think. And he was monitoring his reaction right now. Mello’s eyes narrowed, and he closely inspected the dashboard of his car. After a tense moment of silent eyeing, he was (mostly) satisfied that there were no cameras. But that didn't matter as much as the real problem: how was he going to respond? </p><p> </p><p>His first thought was to respond with something equally as inappropriate. But if this whole thing was just an experiment on him (he fumed at the idea), he'd be humiliated. Maybe Near was testing just how low Mello was willing to go for sex. To see close evidence of how disgusting he was. His hand unconsciously came to his rosary; he was only aware of his position when his hand began to hurt from where the metal dug into his fingers and palm, leaving the skin white where it dug in and flushed pink when he forced himself to release it. </p><p> </p><p>..No. He was being ridiculous. This was a normal thing to do in a relationship. Why was he thinking about it so much? He was a mature, confident adult in a healthy, communicative relationship. He'd just.. Reciprocate. </p><p> </p><p>His hand automatically went to his camera phone before he realized that he hadn't even seen the entire video. Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing and it wasn't even a promiscuous video, just something completely innocent that his whoreish brain misinterpreted. </p><p> </p><p>He clicked play. </p><p> </p><p>Again, there was a dark, fuzzy screen; Near had placed the camera down against some fabric, possibly from their couch or bed. It was mostly silent for the first few seconds, then the shuffling sound of someone moving around a bit. Then the sound of Near's voice that had made him so anxious earlier, moaning his name. </p><p> </p><p>Earlier, it had spiked his anxiety, making his skin burn from embarrassment and shame. Now, it did the opposite. When Near said his name like that, nothing bad ever happened. In fact, it was always a good thing. His voice took on a low, breathy tone that said <em> I love you </em> and <em> touch me </em>  in equal measure. His eyes always looked so dark and his hands would touch Mello wherever they could reach- hands, chest, face.. Mello's lower body stirred with arousal. </p><p> </p><p>The video continued; if he held the speaker up to his ear, he could hear small and familiar slick noises that made his face grow hot. Near was into that, he was learning: making him watch (or listen) while he got off. It was infuriating, yes, but mostly, it was fucking <em> hot </em>. The video ended. </p><p> </p><p>Mello went back to the conversation, typed, and pressed send. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You made me hard in a fucking Starbucks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pause. <em> Ding!  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Show me. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He lifted his camera phone, no longer hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>His pants were leather and tied together with a shoelace type contraption, lacing the pants closed loosely. It wasn’t difficult for one hand to untie and loosen the strings and free his cock from the panties he was wearing today. He thanked God that he was wearing good underwear today- a pink, lacey thing that Near liked- and stroked himself to full hardness after checking no one was around. He took himself in his hand firmly, watching himself in the camera. He’d never admit to it, but watching himself get off kind of did it for him. It made him feel fucking confident. It made him feel <em> hot </em>. But this wasn’t really the time, being that he was parked in an alley next to a very public coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>He adjusted his dick inside his panties, making the bulge obvious, and grasping himself in hand. He snapped a photo and pressed send. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ding!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Near fumbled for his phone with his left hand and smiled to see a new message. Mello looked wonderful. His face wasn’t in the photo, which was a shame, but everything else was perfect. He was in his car, leaning back against the seat a bit, shirt pushed up a little to show his abdomen. His pants were untied, cock straining against the confines of his pink underwear. Mello’s hand rested delicately on it, holding himself like he wanted more than anything to jerk himself off, but knew he had to take this picture first. Near wondered, hand unconsciously moving again, if Mello was touching himself now. </p><p> </p><p>Nate typed. The response was almost immediate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell does that mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That means that I smiled,” Near typed with one hand. “Look at it sideways.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know it’s a smiley face. I just mean that it’s not a typical response to a picture like that. Say something sexy, like, “what are you wearing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I know what you’re wearing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something like that, but not that specifically.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we waste time with that when you could just come home and fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There we go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Mello,” Near gasped. Mello’s eyes flicked up to meet his. The look in his eyes made Near shiver. It was dark and fierce and completely unabashed. He sucked Near’s clit particularly hard when they made eye contact. Near’s mouth dropped. Mello’s eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>His tongue felt warm and wet and relentless in between Near’s legs, making pleasure rise in him like a flood, stomach fluttering with arousal and excitement. He mouthed at his opening, licking inside him and tasting and swallowing the clear, hot fluid lubricating him. Sometimes, Near noticed distractedly, he paused to smile against him, like he was getting just as much pleasure from this as Near was. The idea sent a tingle of arousal through his spine. </p><p> </p><p>His thighs were clenched around Mello’s ears, and his back was arched after several minutes of sweet torture. Mello hummed when Nate moaned, then, and it sent these <em> incredible </em>vibrations through his center, making him shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Mello,” he moaned again. His voice was cracking from arousal and overuse, and it made him feel a little ridiculous, but Mello didn’t seem to mind, just hummed again, sending deep vibrations through him once more. He shivered, feeling delicious waves of arousal wash over his body. He was close, and he wanted to come like this, under Mello’s talented mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna,” he whispered. Mello didn’t stop, seeming to read his mind. His arms were wrapped around Near’s upper thighs, and his hands squeezed into the flesh there almost too hard, his blunt nails digging into the soft, white skin. The edge of pain mixed with pleasure made him cry out. He felt swollen and hot between his legs; his clitoris was throbbing with arousal and Mello swirled his tongue around it relentlessly. He called his lover’s name a third time, weakly, and came, his thighs trembling with the strength of his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut, and saw white. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you look so good,” Mello said, voice low and hard. Near was still in the high of it, floaty and disconnected from reality, as well as physically sensitive. But something in him perked up at the way Mello sounded- fierce and aroused beyond belief. He knew what Mello was going to do before he did it. </p><p> </p><p>Mello grabbed his legs and tugged him closer. Maybe a better word would be <em> yanked</em>. He practically flew, actually. Mello was breathing hard, rubbing up against Near’s pussy. When he pressed against his clit, it sent sparks of pain-arousal-sensitivity through him, and he grit his teeth against the powerful feeling. He brought a hand to his chest and squeezed, grounding himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Mello breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I..?”</p><p> </p><p>Near knew what he meant, but he raised an eyebrow to make Mello finish the sentence anyway, since they were working on communication. Also, he wanted to see him beg a little. </p><p> </p><p>Mello, very turned on and very aware of what Near was doing, flushed. “Can I fuck you. Please,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Near smiled. “Yes,” he said serenely. “But you have to hold my hands during.” </p><p> </p><p>He held up his hands like he was going for a double high five. </p><p> </p><p>Mello paused for a fraction of a second, like he was going to protest, then weaved their hands together and slid into Near in one long, deep thrust, and <em> oh</em>, that was good, and he told him so. </p><p> </p><p>“Mello, you feel so good inside me,” he breathed. Mello moaned at that, hips thrusting a little faster, a little deeper. His clit was still sensitive, and he didn’t know if he could orgasm again, but this felt <em> marvelous</em>. It was different from the previous act, less sharp and more full; Mello’s cock hit a spot deep inside Nate that made him feel like he was floating, and his skin began to buzz as his adrenaline levels rose again. </p><p> </p><p>Their joined hands hit the bed on either side of Near’s head so that Mello was pressing him into the bed. Near didn’t mind. Their lips met, tongues sliding together as Mello moaned and fucked him into the mattress, just fucked him over and over and over-</p><p> </p><p>Near’s legs were shaking again, but he knew that his own pleasure was not a priority. He wrapped his legs around Mello’s waist, encouraging him to fuck him deeper, and Mello did. They melted into each other, as close as it was possible to be to another human. Nate’s mouth was running away from him, babbling sex nonsense and moaning into Mello’s mouth, and he couldn’t stop it, but Mello didn’t seem to mind, sometimes responding with echoes of the noises he made. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good in me, baby-” he didn’t even call Mihael that, but he didn’t care, “-so, so good- feels so deep and full- ah- you like that? When I clench like that? I’m sure you do. I love seeing you like this, Mihael, so desperate for it.. I want you to do something for me, hm? Can you do something for me? ..Good. When you want to come, I want you to pull out and jerk yourself off over my face.”</p><p> </p><p>Mello kissed Near, fierce and hard, and pushed into him a final time before pulling out with a slick sound. He shuffled over Near’s torso and did as he was told, his hand a blur over his cock. Near settled back onto his elbows, watching Mello with an interested expression, not touching him. Instead, he gazed up at him, mouth open and tongue out, an invitation. Mello took it. </p><p> </p><p>He shuffled forward a bit and rubbed the head of his cock against Near’s pink tongue, then slid into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“God, Nate, your <em> mouth </em> ..” he whispered, eyes big and dark with arousal. Near’s eyes closed briefly, then opened up, wide, to stare at him. Mello looked wonderful, chest and face flushed pink, trembling and moaning without restraint. He fucked his mouth shallowly, then deeper as Near made a low, encouraging sound. <em> Use me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Mello did. His thighs trembled from exertion as he fucked Near’s mouth. Near stayed completely still but for his tongue, allowing himself to run it over the head of Mello’s cock occasionally, tasting the pre-ejaculate leaking there. His jaw ached and his throat burned, but Mello was making these beautiful moaning sounds that he wanted to carve into his mind and remember forever. That made it worth it, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to..” Mello moaned suddenly, pulling out. </p><p> </p><p>“On my face,” Near ordered breathlessly, and Mello panted as he jerked off, hard and fast, over Near’s face. Near felt his body shaking with arousal and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Mello,” he whispered, surprising himself. “I want to taste your come. You felt so good in my mouth, tasted good too, leaking pre-come.. But I want the real thing. Come on my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he hissed when Mello came, groaning. Stripes of it hit his face, hot and wet, and smelling of Mello, and he felt himself shiver with arousal. His hand automatically came up to his cheek to feel the stuff, smearing it around a bit, eyes closing. His pussy was throbbing, and he could feel himself tingling with excitement between his legs, his thighs and lower stomach trembling. He moaned. </p><p> </p><p>“God, Nate..” Mello’s voice was hoarse. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he whispered again. He wanted more than anything to masturbate with Mello’s come, but that probably wasn’t a good idea; instead, he licked the come off of his fingers, keeping eye contact with Mello, whose eyes were wide with exhilaration. He moaned brokenly and surged forward to meet Near’s mouth. Near hummed when Mello smoothly licked the come out of his mouth with a twist of his tongue, and his hand unconsciously went between his legs and rubbed at his pulsing clit with desperation that made Mello grin against his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“There you go,” he murmured when they broke apart. “You’ve been on the edge of it for a while, huh, baby?” Nate nodded quickly. His wrist was sore from exertion, but he couldn’t stop himself; more accurately, he <em> really </em>didn’t want to. His thighs were tense, had been for a while now, and he couldn’t stop these low, desperate moans from leaving his mouth. Mello had leaned over and was murmuring words of encouragement- more sex nonsense- into his ear, telling him how beautiful he was and how good he made him feel, until his orgasm washed over him like a wave of pure white. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mello kissed Near’s temple, who hummed and turned his head to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you sent me that, by the way,” Mello murmured. “It’s barely noon. Since when are you horny before noon?”</p><p> </p><p>Nate’s nose wrinkled. The expression looked funny on him, and Mello snickered. Nate shot him a look. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call it that. Say <em> aroused</em>. And I can be aroused whenever I like.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Was it an experiment or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Near frowned at him like he’d read Mello’s mind and had already scanned and responded to each insecure, unsure, anxious thought. Mello looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t perform experiments on you, Mello, especially of this nature. I do have a conscience.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Near sighed, kissing his lips softly. “I love you,” he murmured. “Thank you for your picture. It was wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Er- You’re welcome?” He paused. “Thanks for your.. Masturbation audio. It was pretty good.” And then, without thinking, “I hope everyone in Starbucks enjoyed it as much as I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Near raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mello went red. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well. that was fun to write (heh). </p><p>hope u enjoyed :D if so, kudos/comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>